<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>放 送 事 故 by Schlangen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687777">放 送 事 故</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlangen/pseuds/Schlangen'>Schlangen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlangen/pseuds/Schlangen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>您的好友[鬼畜托尼]已上线</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toni Kroos/Marco Reus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>放 送 事 故</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嗯……哈啊，Toni你轻点……”<br/>
两个交叠的肉体纠缠在一起，但一阵不合时宜的来电铃声打断了室内的旖旎。<br/>
Toni放缓动作从床头柜捞过手机一看，是皇马一线队的电话会议。看了看身下暂且得以缓神的Marco，他低头附耳说道：“Marco不允许让自己的声音被他们听到喔，否则今天晚上……我把你干死在这张床上。”<br/>
Marco被威胁的语气和耳畔的湿热逼得颤了颤身子，后穴反射性地缩紧，不断摇头企图抗拒——可惜Toni已经接通电话打开了麦克风，并且微笑着把手机放在了Marco的脑袋附近。Marco连想死的念头都有了：明明知道我忍不住还放这么近不是存心害我吗，这样下去我多特蒙德队长的一世英名不保啊……但是Toni……好爽……<br/>
“好的，既然大家都到齐了，那我们就正式开始了。”电话里传来了听不懂的西语。<br/>
Toni又大开大合地耸动了起来，Marco咬着他的肩膀才勉强承受住敏感点被狠狠撞击带来的绝顶快感，努力忍住不发声音，小脸被羞得漫上通红，眼泪更是止不住流得满脸都是。<br/>
Toni的肩膀被咬得有些生疼，于是本来掐着对方腰肢的手顺着后腰一路沿脊椎而上，又带来一阵过电般的快感，最后轻轻抓着Marco的头发让他松口，并以吻封缄。Toni的舌头不时蹭过Marco上颚处的敏感带，得到他不满的轻咬。唇舌交缠的同时Marco身后分泌出了更多的淫液，Toni明显感到进出顺滑了很多。没忍住一巴掌扇在他雪白的臀肉上，留下浅红的指印，并且声音格外清脆。<br/>
“Toni？你那边怎么了吗？”<br/>
“怎么突然有这种声音……”<br/>
“……好奇怪喔。”<br/>
但好在跑神的某几位马上被教练的声音召回了注意力。<br/>
Marco呜咽一下，口唇还是被吻着，这才没惊叫出声。<br/>
“是不是这样子做爱特别爽？那以后开电话会议的时候都这样操你好了……”Toni转而在Marco敏感的耳后不断吮吻并含糊不清地说着。<br/>
“不嗯……你不要太、太过分了……噢操你的你给老子慢点……”Marco极力压抑着连哭带喘的叫床声，葱白的手指在Toni背上胡乱抓挠着，活像一只被惹飙了的小猫儿。Toni也不恼，身下一阵猛顶，嘴上还是气定神闲地反驳着：“搞搞清楚现在这究竟是谁操谁。还有，难道不是你先开始勾引我的吗？”Marco心下委屈，但他已无暇顾及更多，只能任由Toni胡来，还得不忘忍着几欲出口的娇喘。此时他已经被搞得乱七八糟，前端断断续续渗出液体，顺着柱身一路滑到两人的交合处，亮晶晶的但又异常色情。<br/>
在一阵顶弄后Marco就感觉快要到了，身后湿漉漉的小嘴有规律地缩合着——Toni当然也会察觉这一点。Marco原以为自己被操射了就能熬过这阵子了，可万万没想到的是，就差临门一脚的时候，Toni缓缓退出了欲求不满、极力挽留他的肉穴。<br/>
天啊。<br/>
Marco差点昏过去。<br/>
“呜……不要……”<br/>
他全身已经软成了一滩春水，抖抖索索敏感得哪里都碰不得。Toni掐着他的腰翻了个面，揉捏着手感上佳的臀肉，龟头不停在缩合的穴口前磨蹭，而那张饥渴的小嘴就好像要自己把阴茎吞下去一样。碍于该死的麦克风还开着，Marco只能把头埋在床单上，死死咬着下唇尽量不让声音漏出来。终于Toni又重新进入，他双手托着Marco已经抬不起来的腰肢，一边上下推揉着一边往深处顶，甚至有时候还故意顶在敏感点上反复摩擦。Marco感到后腰酥麻无力，但奇异的快感又层层叠叠涌动着要再次将他吞噬，不上不下的感觉让他死命捶着床，呜呜咽咽地却又不敢大声叫出来。Toni听这声音听得更硬了，终于不再对Marco耍什么小把戏，在一阵快速而汁液淋漓的抽插后一记深顶将滚热的精液释放在Marco体内。与此同时Marco终于难抵高潮带来的快感，忍不住忘我地呻吟出声。<br/>
Toni一听大事不妙于是火速关麦，好在早有准备，Marco美妙的叫床声只漏出去了一点点。<br/>
Marco这时候也脑子一空——<br/>
操，功亏一篑，今晚完蛋。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>